X-Window is a standardized graphics language which is particularly adapted for use with UNIX-based computer operating systems. A comprehensive description of the X-Window protocol and language can be found in Adrianne Nye, Xlib Programming Manual, 3d edition, O'Reilly & Assoc., Inc. and Adrianne Nye (Editor), Xlib Reference Manual, 3d edition, O'Reilly & Assoc., Inc., both of which are incorporated herein by reference. X-Window is used in many graphics application environments. One such application is air traffic control display systems in which the flight of various aircraft in a designated air space is represented on computer display terminals which air traffic controllers can use to monitor air traffic.
In certain application environments, and particularly in the air traffic control environment, it would be advantageous to be able to record and playback the data which is displayed on the air traffic control terminal. It also would be advantageous to be able to record and playback the cursor movements and operations executed by an air traffic controller. The information is useful, for instance, in training air traffic controllers and for storing, retrieving and/or recreating air traffic incidents, such as aircraft collisions or near collisions and disappearance of aircraft.
Systems are available in the prior art for recording and playing back X-Window data. However, to my knowledge, these systems require customized extensions to the standard X-Window command protocol. The need for such extensions significantly limits the compatibility of the record and playback system with X-Window systems. Particularly, such record/playback systems cannot be used in conjunction with any X-Window system which does not also support the customized extensions needed for operation of the record/playback system.
Further, some of the record/playback systems utilize graphic user interfaces (GUIs) which require significant training and/or practice to master.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for recording and playing back X-Window data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an X-Window recording/playback system which requires no extensions to the standard X-Window protocol.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an X-Window recording/playback system which is easy to learn and operate.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an X-Window recording/playback system which employs a graphic user interface which resembles a common consumer product, such as a VCR, so as to require virtually no training to operate.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for recording and playing back X-Window data with a high level of fidelity to the original recorded session.